


Nothing that I wanted to tell you.

by TalkLess



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christine is aroace, Coming Out, Jeremy/Christine is brotp, Multi, Nail Painting, Thank u for ur time that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkLess/pseuds/TalkLess
Summary: Christine is scared. She doesn't want to do this. She really doesn't want to break Jeremy's heart, but she just can't keep pretending like this. And if Jeremy hates her afterwards, she really doesn't blame him. Honestly, she hates herself for doing this to him, leading him on.





	Nothing that I wanted to tell you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine is terrified, but things might be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I wrote this a long time ago it's kinda bad but I was attached to it and didn't want it deleted.  
> If I continue it it will be better in future updates but I got attached to this idea and didn't want it to be deleted

Christine is scared. She doesn't want to do this. She really doesn't want to break Jeremy's heart, but she just can't keep pretending like this. And if Jeremy hates her afterwards, she really doesn't blame him. Honestly, she hates herself for doing this to him, leading him on. God, why couldn't she have just let him down easy in the first place. 

Christine asked Jeremy to meet her at this new, cute café she found. She remembers Jeremy's smile when she asked him, his eyes lit up, and even if she didn't want to pursue him romantically, she wanted to see him smile like that. God, he was going to be so upset. She didnt want to see that at all.

She was currently sitting across from him in a booth, he was drinking a milkshake and kicking his legs. She smiled, that was adorable. Her smile turn into a frown as she realized this was the perfect time to tell him. He noticed. "Hey, Christine? Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Um, yeah. There's actually something I wanted to tell you though."

"Ok. Shoot."

"I think, uh, I think we should break up."

"Oh." He faltered, sounding more heart broken than he had in all her nightmares.

"Its not your fault, really, Jeremy, you're great."

"Then why?" He asked, still visibly upset. She was regretting this more and more.

"I'm, uh, aromantic. And asexual. And I wanted to tell you but I just..."

"God, now I feel like such an ass. I'm sorry, I accept you and stuff just..."

"Its okay Jeremy, you're allowed to be sad. Just because you're sad doesnt mean you're aphobic."

"So, you dont hate me?"

"Of course not Jeremy! Who could ever hate you?" She gasped, appalled that he would even consider that a possibility.

"I feel like such a loser saying this, but we can still be friends, right?" She was relieved to hear that he still wanted to interact with her, even after going through everything just to have his affections unreturned.

"Of course Jeremy, I can be your aroace BFF who helps you get over your shitty ex." He started laughing, bubbly giggles that made him cover his mouth, and soon she started laughing with him. About fifteen seconds later they were both on the ground, laughing way to hard at that not-even-funny joke. And everything was okay. 

Well, except for maybe Jeremy, who she thought might explode any minute now. His face was red and tears were streaming down his face. Happy tears. Eventually they calmed down and she helped him up before talking again. "Hey, do you wanna come over after this? I can paint your nails and you can do my hair." She asked half jokingly, but Jeremy looked genuinely excited at this prospect.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to braid someone's hair, but its always just been me and Michael, you know?" She giggled, that was such a Jeremy thing to dream of. Jeremy texted Michael that he wouldn't need a ride back, and they both rolled their eyes when Michael sent back only a winky face. 

As they drove to Christine's house, she put on some pop songs that Jeremy complained about, but mysteriously knew all the lyrics to anyways. Despite Jeremy's complaining, they both sang along loudly. Jeremy actually had a beautiful voice, which Christine made sure to compliment him about when they arrived.

"I'm serious Jer, you're really good."

"Shut up!" He put his hands over his ears, but there was no malice behind it.

Hey, maybe everything isn't going to end up badly after all. Maybe things could even be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? I'm already working on two other stories, I'll probably try to finish the Tutoring AU before updating this, but yeah. It's probably bad because it was written a month ago, but if anyone wants a continuation.


End file.
